


Fault

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth</p><p>“Apathy is a sort of living oblivion.”<br/>-Horace Greeley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

“Evan, are you going to get up at all today?” David asked with a tone of resignation in his voice.

He pressed his face into the pillow and mumbled “No.”

“It’s been three days, this has gone on long enough. Come on Evan. Talk to me.”

Evan ignored him and after a few minutes David left the bedroom, which suited Evan just fine. He wanted to be alone. He deserved to be alone. He’d brought this on himself and now he had to suffer the consequences. If he had been paying closer attention to the control panel and sensor screens, he would have seen the ship coming towards them. He could have done something to avoid it. Stackhouse and Cadman and Zelenka were dead because of him. Why else would he still be alive if not as a form of punishment? His missing leg and ruined vision were a burden added to his atonement.

He had taken to sulking in bed in the permanent dark. It was less work than struggling in and out of the wheelchair.

He’d been so happy to have David back, but he knew he really didn’t deserve that happiness. And now, David was burdened with him and Evan couldn’t deal with what he was doing to him.

“You should go,” he said when David came back into the bedroom a little while later.

“Go where?”

“Away. Leave. You didn’t do anything to deserve this, to deserve me like this.”

The mattress dipped beside him and David’s hand stroked over his head. “I told you I wasn’t leaving.”

“Why should you be punished for what I did?”

David’s hand stilled. “What you did?”

“I should have been paying closer attention. They’re dead because of me.”

“They’re dead because you were shot down. Stop blaming yourself for it,” David snapped.

Evan pulled away, rolling onto his side. “I’m never going to get better, David. This is it. I can’t ask you to stay with me like this. It’s better if you go now.”

“Okay. I’ve had enough.” David got of the bed and Evan sucked in a breath, bracing himself for the break.

Instead, David grabbed his hip and shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Then he grasped Evan’s left leg and tugged on him. “Up. No more wallowing in here, it isn’t good for you. You’re going outside in the sun.”

“David...”

“I’m not gonna let you do this.”

“I don’t deserve...”

David paused, his hands still on Evan’s leg. “So are you saying I don’t deserve any happiness? You came back to me, you survived and came home. Or do I need to be punished for something? Maybe I should lie down and do nothing too. We can waste away and die together. You’re hurting me, doing this to yourself, Evan.”

Well, crap. “You’re ruining my sulk. I had a good one going.” He grasped David’s sleeve and pulled himself upright, sliding over onto the seat of the wheelchair when David moved it in place.

“Tough. I refuse to support any self destructive or apathetic streaks you might be fostering. We’re going to the gym.”

He put a hand down and stopped the wheel. “I don’t want to go to the gym. I’m a one-legged freak, people will stare.”

“Well, it’s a blessing in disguise that you can’t see them stare, isn’t it? You need to regain the muscle tone you used to have, you’re going to pot, you lazy layabout.” David lifted his hand from the wheel and resumed pushing him towards the shower and gave an exaggerated sniff. “And you stink.”

Evan stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape. David really had ruined his bad mood. He thought that perhaps David’s nagging presence might just be his punishment. “You’ve been sent to torture me.”

“If it makes you feel better to think that, then go right ahead. Now, do you want to shave first, or after the shower?”

 

The End


End file.
